Sesamstraat postage stamps
The first Muppet-related stamps were issued in 1996 by the Netherlands to honor the 20th anniversary of Sesamstraat, the Dutch co-production of Sesame Street. Two different stamps were printed—a ƒ 0.70 stamp featuring Bert and Ernie, and a ƒ 0.80 stamp featuring Tommie, Ieniemienie and Pino's legs.They were designed by Lex van Pieterson and Bau Winkel. Both stamps were photographed by Laurent Linn, who later designed the 33¢ USA stamp of Big Bird as part of the 1999 se-tenant issue Celebrate the Century: 1970s. Sesamstamp.png|A first sketch for the 1996 postage stamps. Sesamstamp2.png|More detailed sketch from one of the two the stamps. Sesamstampe.png|A photo from the photo shoot to be one of the stamps with Bert and Ernie. Sesamstamprr.png|Two films from the foto shoot with Pino, Tommie and Ieniemienie. Drukproef.png|First testing Print Stamp 1 Drukproef_2.png|First testing Print Stamp 2 14fb 1.jpg|Official First Day Cover Postzegel2.JPG|End result Stamp 1 Postzegel1.JPG|End result Stamp 2 In 2003, the Netherlands issued two more Sesamstraat stamps: one featuring an image of Sien Diels and the other an image of Tommie. Both stamps have a face value of € 0.39 and were printed in positions 5 and 10, respectively, as part of a se-tenant sheetlet of ten called tien persoonlijke postzegels (ten personalized postage stamps.) The standard sheetlet of tien persoonlijke postzegels contains ten different stamps, including one each of Sien Diels and Tommie. However, for an added fee, postal customers could have a single, personalized image printed on all 10 stamps. These and other personalized postage stamps issued in the Netherlands and some other countries actually comprise two pieces separated by perforations the actual postage stamp, which contains information on the denomination and country of origin (in this case, the Netherlands), and a tag that serves a purely decorative purpose. Thus, the 2003 Sesamstraat stamps are valid for postage even if the tags (images of Sien Diels and Tommie) are removed. 2003 Netherlands stamps.jpg|DutchSesamstraat stamps from the 2003 sheetlet tien persoonlijke postzegels (ten personalized postage stamps.) In 2006 the Netherlands issued another €0.39 stamp to honor the 30th anniversary of Sesamstraat. The design was from: Antonie Johannes Beeke and the printing was done by: Joh. Enschedé Security Print. These stamps were printed in a se-tenant sheetlet of ten entitled KEUZE VAN NEDERLAND (Chosen by the Dutch) and were chosen by a (25.000) pole of the Dutch people from 15 other designs. The sheetlet contains two each of the Sesamstraat stamp which bears the images of Pino and Purk along with 2 each of 4 other stamps. Designer Anton Beeke: " I could use the logo from the 30th year jubileum of Sesamstraat. The childeren are presented by the loose handwriting in the logo and in the print. And Pino and Purk are completing this composition. It isn't easy to make a clear message on that little space you have..." Fotopuzzelvorm.jpg|The youngest kids from the Bernadette elementaryschool in Leidschedam toasted on the new stamp by cutting the cake (with the Sesamstraat stamp in puzzle shape). Resolve_(2).jpg|Detailed Stamp Resolve_(1).jpg|Stamps as they where sold in a map Velletje_map_RGB_v5.jpg|The complete 2006 se-tenant sheetlet entitled KEUZE VAN NEDERLAND (Chosen by the Dutch), which contains two Sesamstraat stamps. In 2008 the Netherlands issued a €0.44 stamp and feature a picture of Ernie and Bert. These stamps are part of a series called de jaren: 50,60,70 nostalgie in postzegels (of the fifties, sixties, and seventies: nostalgia in postage stamps) and were printed in a sheetlet of ten identical stamps. The stamps could only be bought by subscribing to the complete series, which was spread over 3 years and comprised 75 different sheets of stamps, each having a different theme. Bert Ernie de Jaren 70 Sesamstraat.jpg|The 2008 Sesamstraat stamp from de jaren 50,60, 70 nostalgie in postzegels (of the fifties, sixties, and seventies: nostalgia in postage stamps.) Ab4abd40-2594-012f-b13f-0050569439b1.jpg|''The fifties, sixties, and seventies: nostalgia in postage stamps'' Stampsheet 3e8fe284-69d3-11e6-9ef7-1390eeb1c378.jpg|The collectors book in which all complete series sheets can be stored. Berterniesesamtsraat.jpg|The frontside of the information sheet Berterniesesamestraat.jpg|The backside of the information sheet In 2009, the Netherlands issued a se-tenant sheetlet of three €0.44 stamps honoring Dikkie Dik, an orange cat featured in children's picture books by Jet Boeke. Dikkie Dik picture stories have been read aloud by cast members on Sesamstraat since March 8, 1978. The Dikkie Dik Postbox costs € 3,95 and conseals a stampsheet with three different Dikkie Dik post stamps and three different deluxe Dikkie Dik postcards with the same print. Dikkiedik_sesamstraat2.jpg|The official celebration of the first stamp for Dikkie Dik Dikkie_dik_vel.jpg|The Dikkie DIk stampsheet Postbox.gif|The postbox which contains the stamps and postcards The most recent Sesamstraat stamps were issued in 2011 with the new mark on it. Stamps in the Netherlands now showing a 1 (€0,37) for values to 20 grams or 2 for values from 20 to 50 grams postages. The stamp features our grumpy and kind of posh meneer Aart. These stamps are part of a series called Ontdek 60 Jaar Televisie (Discover 60 years of Television) and were printed in a sheetlet of ten identical stamps. It was number 29 from 36 and came with an audiopen which played the show tunes when you pointed at it. The stamps could only be bought by subscribing to the complete series and comprised 36 different sheets of stamps, each having a different theme. 902c6e94-263e-11e4-948e-f3a88c089d20.jpg|The 2011 Sesamstraat stamp from Ontdek 60 jaar televisie MeneerAartStamps.jpg|The ''meneer Aart Stampsheet 3c2c3df8-27c7-11e4-8287-f6330db6973f.jpg|The collectors book in which all complete series sheets can be stored, inlcuded information sheets per item. 9057e754-263e-11e4-831f-614caf4ea967.jpg|The frontside of the information sheet no 29 90e8cc24-263e-11e4-84ef-23433580f5e4.jpg|The backside of the information sheet no 29 See also *Postage Stamps *Dikkie Dik External links *Laurent Linn's homepage __NOWYSIWYG__ Stamps Category:Mail Category:International Sesame Street Paper Products